warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Specter (Enemy)
:For the gear, see Specter (Gear) and Specter. Tenno Specters are special AI enemies that appear only in Solar Rail Sabotage missions, when a Dark Sector is being contested by two Solar Rails. They appear as various Warframes and can utilize their complement of Warframe powers along with Tenno-used weapons against players. Tenno Specters can be identified from player Warframes by large parts of their bodies glowing blue in a phased effect. Tactics * Tenno Specters will use the majority of their Warframe powers against players; an Excalibur Specter can use Slash Dash and Radial Blind, while a Trinity Specter can use Link, etc. At rare times, Specters can use their Ultimate abilities, like Loki's Radial Disarm. Their effect on players is identical to playing against other Warframes in the Conclave. * Tenno Specters are also capable of performing advanced melee moves, and parrying attacks. They will automatically attack in melee if players get within melee range. * When downed, Tenno Specters have a chance of bleeding out instead of dying outright, and will use their secondary weapons to attack until they expire. Downed Specters can be revived if another Specter is nearby. * If a Tenno Specter is parrying, it can often be difficult or impossible to hit them even from behind. Additionally, on occasion a parrying Specter will begin shooting with their firearms during the parry animation, able to maintain accurate fire even though their guns are not pointed at the target. The best way to deal with them in this state is to break away and wait for them to stop their parrying animation, then engage from long range. * They have similar AI to that of the Stalker with minor perks, such as ability to revive each other. Equipment As of Update 13.0.6, Tenno Specters can appear as any Warframe, including Prime versions. Tenno Specters will also appear with any random combination of the following default weapons: ;Primary Weapons * Braton * Hek * Soma ;Secondary Weapons * Aklato * Lato ;Melee Weapons * Dual Skana * Scindo * Skana Update 13.2 introduced the ability to create Specter Regiments, which are player-built Specters that can be deployed to a clan's Solar Rail to bolster their defenses. Specter Regiments can use custom weaponry beyond that used by default Tenno Specters, with their loadouts and Warframes chosen by the players who built them. This makes Specter Regiments more dangerous than default Specters due to their unpredictable loadouts. Tips * Tenno Specters will often be accompanied by Orokin Drones that can boost their shields. It is recommended to take down the Drones before attempting to kill the Specters. * Trinity Specters will use Link most of the time. It is unwise to attack them while the ability is active, as the link is capable of killing yourself if you attempt to attack the Trinity casting it. Wait for the ability to expire or stay out of Link's range before attempting to kill Trinity. ** Valkyr's Hysteria can be used to negate the damage reflected by Link, allowing the Trinity Specter to be killed without fear of damage reflection. *** The Trinity Specter may also use this ability to make other Specters invincible for the default duration as well. * It is possible to kill downed Tenno Specters using your weapons. Finish them off to prevent their allies from reviving them. Or, use the old sniper's trick of leaving them wounded but alive, then pick off their allies when they come to try to revive the downed Tenno. * Using Shadows of the Dead will summon any Tenno Specters you've killed before, though the actual Specter type that is summoned is random, i.e. a Banshee Specter could be summoned even if you've only killed a Nova Specter beforehand. Summoned Tenno Specters can use their powers for your benefit. * Nyx can use her powers on Tenno Specters, causing them to fight against their former allies. * Oberon's Smite, Nekros' Soul Punch, and Valkyr's Ripline can all go through Snow Globes cast by Frost specters. * Due to their ubiquity during missions, and their very limited mod drop table, Tenno Specters are a good souce of Rare mods like Berserker and Rage, as they are guaranteed to produce only Rares if they drop a mod. Desecrate can greatly help in getting these mods from dead Tenno Specters. Notes * Not to be confused with Specters, the gear item introduced with Update 13.2. Tenno Specters are spawned automatically from Solar Rail missions, whereas Specters are player-summoned constructs. Both have identical combat behaviors, though player Specters have more varied weapon loadouts, and player Specters glow orange instead of blue. Player Specters however are used to create Specter Regiments, which create AI Tenno Specters to fight in Solar Rail battles against attackers. * At some point after Update 13, the Tenno Specter entry, after having been glitched from its initial Excalibur model to a headless Nyx, was removed from the Codex for unknown reasons. As of Update 13.6.1, it has yet to be restored. Trivia * Tenno Specters will be randomly named after players who are members of the alliance or clan that you are opposing. As of Update 13.0.6 the Warframe that said players are currently using will determine the Warframe that appears during the Solar Rail Sabotage; ex. A player named Wiki using a Hydroid will spawn a Hydroid Specter with their name. * Tenno Specters are sometimes neutral until you engage in combat. * It is unknown if Tenno Specters are a legitimate addition to the game lore-wise, as if the Tenno acquired hologram technology and repurposed it to defend their rails, or just simply a way for DE to incorporate players into these matches without actually matching them against real players. **Similar holograms are used by the Lotus to train players when ranking up their mastery level, although they are holograms of enemy factions instead. **'DE_Steve' has stated possible future additions to Solar Rail Conflicts may include lore to shed light on the nature of the Conflicts, including the cultural reasons behind how Tenno can fight each other.Tenno Conflict Lore Sources Media TennoSpecter.png|Excalibur Specter EmberSpecter.png|Ember Specter FrostSpecter.png|Frost Specter LokiSpecter.png|Loki Specter RhinoSpecter.png|Rhino Specter TrinitySpecter.png|Trinity Specter VoltSpecter.png|Volt Specter TrinitySpecterSOTD.jpg|Trinity Specter as spawned from Shadows of The Dead Ash Specter.png|Ash Specter Zephyr Specter.png|Zephyr Specter Nova Specter.png|Nova Specter SarynSpecter.png|Saryn Specter wf746.jpg|Hydroid Spectre HydroidSpecter.png|Hydroid Specter OberonSpecter.png|Oberon Specter MagSpecter.png|Mag Specter NyxSpecter.png|Nyx Specter NekrosSpecter.png|Nekros Specter VaubanSpecter.png|Vauban Specter See Also *Specter, the player-use Gear item. *Dark Sectors *Corrupted *Factions *Stalker *Tenno Category:Corrupted